


鸡贼山爱情故事

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天（完结） [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 因为想看野人磨磨（这赛季ex Great Spirit）和卧虎大哥铜矿而产生的脑洞（但似乎基本和野人磨/卧虎大哥毫无关系，也不知道我怎么扯出这么多字的大写加粗的豆x天，极度ooc，没逻辑没智商，有擦边车，画风各种突变，注意避雷奇幻平行时空，后现代君主立宪设定（这个设定基本没用与任何真实事件、国家、人物等没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错所有提到的人物，只是借用一个名字和形象，与现实完全无关





	鸡贼山爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 鸡贼：北京方言，指小气、吝啬，上不得台面，也指特别能算计，特别抠门，暗藏私心的意思。还有另一个意思，就是狡猾、耍小聪明，同时还带着点猥琐。（摘自百度百科）本文的鸡贼是后一种意思。  
> 设定在故事开始时，两人都是18岁。

       金博洋在半山腰的坑里捡到一个野人。

 

       或者也可能不是野人——但金博洋不知该如何形容这个小脸被灰尘和落叶糊得左一条右一道、像个小花猫的少年；反正这人现在也昏迷着，想必是不会介意被如何称呼的。

       金博洋从小就想做超级英雄。最近他看了一部武侠老电影《卧虎藏龙》，一时鸡血上头，就跟家里人说想学里面的大侠，找座山去隐居。

       “简直就是胡闹。”最宠他的大哥，王世子金杨大摇其头，“要是被坏人拐去卖了怎么办？要是被不良少年欺负了怎么办？要是……”

       “你太宠他啦！”哈尔滨伟大的亲王殿下隋文静漫不经心地涂着指甲油，“哪有人拐得了他？不被他拐去给他付账就不错了。”

       “就是。”王夫韩聪附和道，“孩子大啦，想出去看看也正常。老拦着他，小心他跟你闹脾气。”

       “可是，他要是觉得外面好玩，不肯回来了咋办啊？”金杨还是无法克制自己的担心。

       “放心吧。”隋文静说，“就他这性格，能在山里闷个一星期就不错了，肯定马上就会想回家的。”

       “没法逛街，他肯定会憋得受不了。”王世子妃彭程也表示赞同。

       “那他要是想吃家里的锅包肉了怎么办啊……”

       “跟家里说一声，然后叫个黑狗宅急送不就是了！”

       “他要是想买新的supreme限定款了呢？”

       “叫大柳帮他买了然后寄给他就好了嘛！”

       总之，小王子金博洋就这样得到了家里的许可，背着他的驴牌包出发了。

 

       他也没走多远，坐着小巴到了近郊，找了个看着顺眼的地方便下了车。面前是一座看上去风景不错的山（按照相对高度200m的定义，或许叫它丘陵更为适合）：在金博洋的印象里，他并不知道哈尔滨有这样一座山。

       金博洋把他的驴牌包放到一边的地上，旱地拔了个3A。他心情好的时候，经常这么做。然而这次和以往有点不同——在落地之前，他忽然感到一阵眩晕，紧接着便失去了意识。再醒来时，发现自己已经身在山中，驴牌包就掉在他的身旁。

       “我是怎么进来的？”他自言自语着站了起来，身上并没有什么不适的感觉，“这到底是什么山？”他摸出口袋里的手机，打开地图app，屏幕上一篇灰色，完全无法定位。但手机信号又是满格。点开几个别的app，都能正常使用。手机倒是能GPS定位出一串看不懂的坐标，但地图app或网页版地图都没法使用。

       怪哉。

       这座怪异的山的风景确实不错，绿树成荫、流水潺潺，还有贴心的步道（虽然很窄）供人行走。金博洋心说他在哈尔滨混了快二十年，竟不知还有这么个好去处，但他心里也不敢确定这里就是他刚才下车时所在的哈尔滨近郊。

       只要走到山顶，就可以俯瞰周围环境，确定这里是哪了吧？金博洋心里这么想着，便一直挑着向上的路走。这座山从外面看上去不高，爬起来倒有些费劲，虽然路不算很陡，但走久了还是有些吃力的。

       爬到山顶花了将近两个小时，比他预想的要长得多。然而诡异的是，明明是风和日丽、阳光明媚的天气，从山顶上俯瞰下去，山外的一切却都被厚厚的云层笼罩着，完全无法判断周围的地形如何。

       金博洋心里有些发慌，这座莫名其妙的山到底是怎么回事？脑海中灵光一闪，刚才他是在山下跳了个3A才进入了这座奇怪的山，那么再试一次会怎样呢？他按之前的操作，把驴牌包放在一边，又旱地拔了个3A。这回他没有失去意识，只是眼前一片模糊，再落地时，发现自己正站在他两小时前下车的地方。

       难道进出这座山的法门在于3A？为了验证自己的猜想，金博洋又试了一次，果然，他又落在了刚才第二次跳3A时的山顶。

       山顶上有一幢漂亮的双层小洋房，房门没有安装现在常用的虹膜认证系统之类的，而是古老的锁结构。按照小说的套路，钥匙就被压在门旁边的大花瓶下面。金博洋拿了钥匙，打开房门，里面的设施倒是出乎意料的现代化，而且齐全，地板和家具也都一尘不染。奇怪的是，这幢房子里没有任何能证明主人身份的东西。

       ‘按照套路，这时候我就应该在这里住下。’金博洋心想，‘比起自家住宅，这里看上去倒更像出租屋。要是房主找来的话，把房租交给他就是了。’

       于是，怀揣着隐居梦的金博洋就在这座莫名其妙的（金博洋称之为“鸡贼”）的山顶上的小洋房里住下了。生活用度可以靠出山到几百米外的镇上购买，或者直接快递订购（虽然这里无法使用手机地图，但幸好可以直接GPS定位收货地址）。比较麻烦的是快递一般都只送到镇上的自动提货柜，即使是先进的自动定位快递无人机，也只给送到山脚下。

       ‘毕竟这是一座很鸡贼的山。’金博洋心想。

       他花了一段时间熟悉住处周围的地形，但每次他以为自己已经把附近走过一遍的时候，都会莫名其妙冒出新的一片天地。幸好他总能正常地回到住处，不至于迷失在未知的地方。他觉得这座山很有意思，不知不觉地就安顿了下来；他甚至在某直播平台开了个账号，直播在山里闲逛、在家里做饭、做遥控车之类的日常，虽然内容其实没啥爆点，但仗着盘亮条顺，又被部分粉丝指出“长得很像我们哈尔滨的小王子”，也算有一波忠实观众。

 

       这天，金博洋花了198块在tb买了个主播椅。把这种大件儿放在地上、自己跳3A的时候，总是会出些差错，虽然大件儿也能跟着他被“运”进山里，但降落的地方总是不尽如人意，基本都是在半山腰，于是他就得扛着大件儿走回山顶。

       今天也不例外，他扛着装主播椅的箱子往山顶走时，脚下一滑，差点栽进一个大坑里。金博洋也被吓出了一身冷汗，虽然这坑看着不深，但谁知道这鸡贼的山会搞什么幺蛾子，指不定——等一下，这坑里有个啥？

       金博洋把箱子往旁边一搁，跳进坑里，从薄薄的一层落叶下面挖出一个……人？这个昏迷的……生物（显然是个人）蜷在坑底，一头短发乱七八糟的，脸上沾满泥灰和树叶，看不清面容，简直像个野人；身上穿的是画满奇怪图案的T恤和破破烂烂的牛仔裤，一副可怜巴巴的样子。幸好虽然比较微弱，但这人还在正常地呼吸。

       自从金博洋来到这座山里，他自认所作所为还是能算得上“侠义”的——现在毕竟天下太平、河清海晏，哪来的什么打打杀杀的事儿，他也就是在山里救助一下受伤的小动物、在山下的镇里扶老奶奶过个马路之类的；现在眼前就有一个做super hero的机会——拯救一个昏迷的人！虽然这人八成是个在这座鸡贼的山里迷路摔倒的倒霉蛋，但指不定其实是个被追杀的重要人物呢？

       当然了，即使抛去这些杂七杂八的理由，金博洋的善心也不允许他对这人视而不见。他先努力把这人扛起来（别看这人看上去还挺矮的，目测一米六不到，体重倒是挺厉害）推到坑外，自己再爬出来。要把这人扛回山顶的房子的话，他肯定没办法扛走主播椅了，但眼下的情况显然是先救这个昏迷了不知道多久的人更要紧。

       金博洋没管被放在一边的主播椅（他知道以这座鸡贼的山的尿性，等他下次回到这里来找，主播椅估计就不知道被安排到哪儿去了），哼哧哼哧地把这个昏迷的人扛回了住处。两层的小楼自然有足够的房间，金博洋找了间有床的空房，帮这人把鞋子（竟然是mizuno运动鞋，虽然脏兮兮的）脱下，再把人抱到床上。按照电视剧的套路，下一个镜头里，这人身上破破烂烂的衣服应该就会变成干净整洁的病号服，但金博洋可没有这样的剪辑大法，他也不知道该不该给这人换衣服。幸好现在室温宜人，不会太冷也不会太热，他便只给这人盖上了一层薄毯，就到厨房煮粥去了。

       等他端着一碗热气腾腾的鱼片粥回到房间时，床上的人已经醒了，把毯子踢到了一边，抱着膝盖缩在床角，一副被人非礼了的样子。

       “欸你干嘛呢？我我我不是坏人啊！”金博洋也有些慌了手脚，把粥碗放在一旁的床头柜上，“你昏倒在一个大坑里了，我可是拼命把你扛回来的，是你的……唔，救命恩人！”

       疑似野人的人一语不发，只用一双亮晶晶的、超级无辜的大眼睛直愣愣地瞪着他，把金博洋看得心里发毛。

       “你能走动吗？要不要去洗洗，看你这脏兮兮的样子——哦我不是嫌弃你啊。”金博洋忽然意识到这人可能根本听不懂自己的话，或者饿了太久根本没力气开口，“这是鱼片粥，呃，fish rice，呃……算了我放弃，你要不要吃？”他做了个用勺子舀粥、放进嘴里的动作。

       疑似野人的人还是直勾勾地望向他，毫无别的动作。

       “我知道我长得漂亮，你也不用这么看着我啊……”金博洋被他看得都有点不好意思了，“不吃东西可不行啊，你……”

       疑似野人的人终于给了他一点反应，用双手掩在自己的脸上，做了个类似擦脸的动作。金博洋判断他大概是想洗个脸，心里还嘀咕着这人的脸都饿得那么尖了还想着先洗脸，也是够爱干净的。嘀咕归嘀咕，他还是马上去拿了个洗脸盆，里面装了水，又拿了新的毛巾。犹豫了几秒，又拿上了洗面奶，一起端到房间里。

       “会用吗？”他打开洗面奶的盖子，野人还是傻呆呆地看着他，没有一点要接过的意思，他只好自己打湿毛巾，看野人没有抗拒的样子，又帮他打湿了脸。

       “眼睛闭上！”金博洋说，还自己闭上了眼睛以作示范。野人似乎终于听懂了，乖乖闭上了眼睛，金博洋把洗面奶搓出泡泡，糊到他脸上，这人的睫毛倒是很长，戳得金博洋的手心痒痒的。他用水冲掉泡沫，再用毛巾给他擦干净，白毛巾上瞬间沾上了一片灰色。

       “真够脏的，你是跳泥坑的佩奇吗？”金博洋一边擦一边吐槽着，“看这一坨……卧槽。”

       脸被洗干净的小野人原来长着一张惹人怜爱的巴掌小脸，虽然没金博洋漂亮（这是金博洋自己的想法），但也算是挺美貌了。再配上那双重新睁开的、水汪汪的大眼睛，真是好看得紧。

       “幸好你这遇到的是超级大侠的你天哥我，要是遇到个好色的……嘿嘿。”金博洋笑了几声，“你不会还想洗澡吧？但我估计你也好久没吃饭了，还是先吃点儿东西，不然我怕你再饿晕过去。”

       金博洋端起旁边的粥碗，“会用勺子的吧？就这样拿起来，然后放到嘴旁边，张嘴，吃——嗯这个温度可以了，”他尝了一口粥，“你会的吧？”

       看野人又是毫无反应的样子，金博洋认命地叹了一口气，舀了一勺粥，送到对方嘴边。这回野人好像是理解了让他吃的意思，张嘴把那勺粥吃了。喂了几勺之后，野人自己接过了粥碗，大概是明白了该怎么自己用勺子喝粥。金博洋心想这人虽然一身脏乱，但穿着mizuno的运动鞋的总不至于真是野人吧，刚才应该只是吓傻了，自己吃饭总还是会的，就放心地把粥碗交给他，自己认命地去打扫这间房里的浴室了。

       幸好这幢房子的卫生状况很好，生活用品备得也很齐全，金博洋很快就把浴室准备好了。他又回房去拿了自己的睡衣，此时“野人”已经把粥喝完了。

       “要不要再来一点？啊不过饿了很久、一下子吃太多会不会不太好？”与其说是在问“野人”，不如说金博洋是在自言自语，他边说边比划着，“或者我再去给你盛一碗？两碗的话应该还是可以的吧……”

       “野人”点了点头，金博洋便去厨房给他添了一碗。“野人”捧着碗、喝第二碗粥的时候，金博洋拿起放在旁边的睡衣：“这是我的衣服，待会儿你可以去洗个澡，然后先穿我的睡衣。对你来说可能稍微有点大，我待会儿就去tb再买一套你的尺码……大概一米六吧？”

       “野人”无辜地看着他，显然没理解他在说什么。金博洋挥了挥手，示意他不要在意、继续喝粥，自己则掏出手机，直接在常去的店铺按他估计的尺码订购了睡衣和几套日常的衣服。

 

       叫“野人”洗澡倒比吃饭顺利得多：或许是吃下去的三碗粥补充了能量、让他停工的大脑重新正常运作了起来，“野人”很轻易地明白了金博洋叫他去洗澡的提议，自己去洗了澡、换上了金博洋的睡衣（确实有些大，像小孩子偷穿了哥哥的衣服），还自己收拾了脏衣服、把刚才被没洗澡的自己弄脏的床单和毯子也丢进了脏衣篮。看这自理能力，确实不是野人的样子。

       在此期间，金博洋又煮了一锅米饭。洗好澡的“野人”乖巧地坐在床上，还沾着点水珠的头发软软地垂在额前，真是要多可怜可爱就有多可怜可爱。金博洋对可爱的事物向来没什么抵抗力，这小野人看得他的心砰砰直跳。

       “话说，我叫金博洋。你叫啥？家住在哪里啊？怎么会在这座山里？”看“野人”的精神好像比刚才好了很多，眼神也不再呆傻，金博洋试着问道。

       “Sho……”“野人”的喉咙里发出了一个音节，似乎是在努力与地心引力抗争，“Sho……ma。”

       “叫Sho……ma吗？”

       “Shoma。”“野人”点头重复，这一次顺溜多了。

       “听上去不太像我们这边的人的名字啊……你会写自己名字吗？”金博洋递过去一张纸和一支blingbling的万宝龙。“野人”有些犹豫地摘下笔帽，在纸上慢慢地写下“しょうま”。金博洋一看，合着是隔壁友人啊，难怪一副听不懂他的话的样子。事实上，因为他是在哈尔滨附近的山里捡到的“野人”，他就完全没有考虑过这人可能是别的国家的人。

       幸好隔壁国家的语言，他虽然只是个半吊子，但也勉强能说一些。

       “名字是叫しょうま吗？”他试着用隔壁国家的语言问。

       “嗯……”这回“野人”的反应快多了，“中文……只懂一点。”他也用隔壁国家的语言回答。

       金博洋忽然觉得Shoma这个名字有点耳熟，可能以前在哪听过，但想了一会儿没想起来，他也就不在意了。

       “那你是从哪里过来的？为什么会在这里？”他继续问道。

       Shoma摇了摇头，不知是因为听不懂他的半吊子日语，还是因为不知如何回答他的问题。金博洋看他的样子，猜测他大概还是很疲惫，决定先把这些问题搁置下来，先让人休息。

       “你先睡一会儿吧。”金博洋给Shoma准备了新的枕头和被子，“我再去烧一些吃的，好了再叫你。”

       “谢、谢谢。”Shoma乖乖钻进被窝，用被子裹住自己，只露出一个小脑袋，怯怯地说。

       “没事。”金博洋心中的“大侠”自豪感油然而生，他忍不住摸了摸Shoma毛茸茸的头发，“好好睡吧。”

       金博洋不知道Shoma有多久没吃东西，但这种情况应该也不能吃很油腻的菜，就煮了个鸡汤，又炒了白菜和土豆丝。这期间，他刚才订的衣服送到山脚下了，他看Shoma似乎睡得很沉的样子，便先去山脚下取了包裹（丢在半山腰的主播椅已经被他遗忘了）。

       回来时Shoma已经醒了，安静地坐在客厅的沙发上，见他进门，也不说话，只是一脸可怜巴巴地看着他，倒把金博洋看得心虚起来。

       “我，那啥，我去拿你的衣服，刚才订的。”金博洋磕磕巴巴地解释。

       “谢谢。我以为……”Shoma的声音又轻又软，“博、博洋哥哥，要离开……。”

       “我就住在这里，不会离开的。”金博洋被他说得莫名有种负罪感，那声“哥哥”让他瞬间觉得对这少年有了一种责任，“就是去拿个快递。好了，来吃饭吧。”

       吃饭的时候，金博洋发现Shoma的餐桌礼仪很好；又联想到他的mizuno运动鞋、他漂亮的小脸（？）和虽然沾上了一些灰泥但指甲缝里很干净、指甲边缘也圆润整齐的手指，金博洋猜测他的出身不会差。但他似乎很拘谨，也不太夹菜。

       “菜不好吃吗？还是你不喜欢？”金博洋直接问了出来。他知道自己的厨艺还没到能烧出让人食指大动的菜的境界，但他觉得自己做的菜还是能入口的。

       Shoma摇了摇头：“很……很好吃。”

       “那是不喜欢这些菜吗？Shoma想吃点什么？”

       “嗯……牛肉。”

       金博洋又忍不住摸了摸他的脑袋。这孩子（按照他的身高和长相，金博洋猜测他可能比自己小两三岁）的脑袋有种莫名的吸引力，让他总想去揉一揉。

       “今天你还不能吃太油腻的。”金博洋觉得自己对Shoma的耐心简直比做遥控车还要多了，“过两天就做牛肉给你吃。现在还是要多吃点蔬菜哦。”

       Shoma乖乖点了点头，慢慢吃光了金博洋分给他的那份白菜和土豆丝。

 

       金杨发现他热爱直播的弟弟最近直播的频率大幅跳水，这周只直播了一次，还没播到三分钟就下线了，他的一群女粉丝（或许还有男粉丝？）都隔着屏幕哇哇大叫说天天酱是不是被什么外星小妖精勾走了魂魄。

       金杨在兄弟聊天时试探性地问金博洋最近怎么不太直播了，金博洋说自己新买了一堆零件正在做新的模型车，就没心情直播了。金杨说你之前不也直播过拼模型车吗，就被金博洋撒着娇打哈哈糊弄过去了。

       这些异常令金杨的心里充满疑惑，但看他弟弟的社媒上和以前一样三天两头晒新购入的时尚品、秀他慢慢成型的模型车、显摆他今天又做了什么菜，金杨安慰自己说可能孩子真的长大了，想法改变了，（装）成熟了，也就不那么爱直播了吧。

       即使是最亲密的哥哥，也不能把Shoma的事告诉他——这是有原因的：金博洋脑补了一个富家少年被追杀的狗血故事。

       Shoma已经可以与他正常交流了，但每当被问到年龄、家庭背景之类的问题时，Shoma都会沉默，气场也变得惨兮兮的，让金博洋不敢再追问下去。于是到现在，金博洋只从日常交流里拼凑出一些零零星星的信息，比如Shoma有个爱看漫画的亲弟弟，有一个爱揉他脸的师姐，还有一些经常被提及的朋友。Shoma似乎也完全没有要回去找家人的意思。

       结合之前对Shoma的出身不差的推断，以及他昏迷在这座鸡贼的山的大坑里的事实，金博洋便脑补了富家少年Shoma因为惹到了别的家族，或是知道了什么不该知道的事，于是被追杀、然后不知为何被这座鸡贼的山（似乎有空间转移的奇妙能力）运送到半山腰的大坑里的故事。他深觉Shoma是害怕离开这里再被追杀，也怕连累到他，所以乖乖地呆在他的身边，从不提出要离开，也不详说自己的事。

       当然，也有很多别的可能性，例如Shoma曾经是个富家子弟，后来不知为何流落山里变成了野人，或者他就是个迷路了的普通游客，甚至也可能是个蹭吃蹭喝的骗子。但金博洋纯良的天性和对大侠故事的向往让他确信，自己捡到了一个被追杀的可怜人，而自己有义务保护他。

       刚开始的时候，金博洋也试过带Shoma一起离开这座山。他让Shoma戴上帽子和口罩，站在自己旁边，自己则像之前那样旱地拔3A，结果是Shoma并不能像他的驴牌包那样和他一起被运送出山。在他相信Shoma是被追杀的人之后，就再也没试过了。

       不过这次尝试让他有了意外的发现——Shoma也是个练滑冰的孩子，虽然还只能跳2A，但旋转和滑行都很漂亮，也能跳4T。和Shoma一起在山顶的小冰场（作为一座鸡贼的山，这点要求还是能满足的）练习滑冰成了金博洋在山上最大的乐趣之一。

       Shoma似乎知道金博洋保护自己的心意，一直表现得很乖巧，从不乱跑，也从不要求金博洋去山外采购、拿快递的时候也带他去看看外面的世界。虽然不会做饭，但他会帮金博洋打扫房间、洗衣服，也算是减轻了金博洋不少的家务负担。他还会和金博洋一起做遥控车，和他一起打电脑游戏。说实话，捡到Shoma之前，金博洋对这种听上去很高端的“远离尘嚣”的生活已经有些厌烦，毕竟他虽然不怎么外向，但也是个爱和朋友玩、爱逛街的性格；Shoma的到来，倒令他对山上的生活有了新的看法，觉得暂时这样过下去也不错。

 

       某晚，月黑风高，适合杀人越货。

       睡前，金博洋照常端着一杯热牛奶去敲Shoma的卧室门。金博洋并不知道Shoma的具体年龄，但觉得他总归还是个孩子，多喝点牛奶指不定还能长高，因此每晚都会在睡前热一杯牛奶给他喝。

       今晚有些不同寻常：在金博洋敲门后，没有马上听到Shoma的回答，而是先听到一阵不知所以的响动，里面才传来Shoma有些奇怪的声音，请他进来。金博洋推开房门，Shoma眼眶红红地坐在床上，把被子拉到脖子处裹紧自己，眼角还有显然是没来得及擦干的泪痕，床头柜上也丢着一些面巾纸团。

       金博洋赶紧把杯子放到床头柜上：“怎么了？Shoma是哭了吗？”话一出口他就有些后悔，Shoma这个年纪的男孩子大概很不想被人看到自己在哭泣吧。其实不用问，他大概也能猜到一些：这几天，Shoma因为一直练不出3A，心情总是很低落的样子。

       Shoma摇了摇头，没有说话。金博洋捏了捏他的脸，又抽了纸巾给他糊眼睛：“3A什么的，慢慢来嘛，总是会有办法的。”他也不是很会安慰人，不太知道这时候应该说些啥，“Shoma的Cantilever也很厉害嘛，也要教教我呀。”

       “不、不是的……”Shoma的声音细若蚊蝇。

       金博洋以为他还是在纠结3A的事，他多少也能理解这样的心情，正绞尽脑汁地思索着该再扯点什么，冷不防就被少年抓住了手臂：

       “博洋哥哥……”Shoma的眼泪滴到了他的手臂上（金博洋不太想承认，每次被Shoma这么称呼，都会让他心里充满成就感），“我、我感觉我要死了……”

       那一瞬间金博洋脑子里划过无数猜想，追杀Shoma的人找到他了？Shoma其实之前就生了重病？他不可自抑地颤抖起来，Shoma虽然只是他捡来的“弟弟”（还来历不明、有所隐瞒），但他的乖巧和对自己显而易见的依赖极大地满足了金博洋做“大哥”的愿望（不知从何时起，他就已经把“大侠梦”忘到九霄云外了），这几个月愉快和谐的相处也确实让他对这个便宜弟弟产生了深厚的感情。如果Shoma出了什么事……

       “出了什么事？”他深吸了一口气，强迫自己平静下来。如果作为哥哥的自己都不能冷静，那就更没有人可以帮助Shoma了。

       “我、我身上有地方忽然肿起来了，疼……”Shoma紧紧抓着他的手，像抓着最后一根救命的稻草，“之前从来、从来没有……”

       “哪里？”金博洋急忙掀开少年用来裹住自己的被子，却尴尬地发现，Shoma和自己同款的芝麻街睡裤被某些部位顶起来一大块，即使只是随便扫一眼，也无法忽略那块东西的存在，“啊，难道……”

       Shoma终于放开了他的手，却又一下子抱住了他的腰，把小脑袋砰地怼到他肚子上（金博洋甚至可以感到那块“忽然肿起来”的东西戳到了他的腿）：“那边，博洋哥哥也看到了……”他毫不客气地把眼泪抹在金博洋的睡衣上，“为什么会这样，我是不是快死了……”

       得知Shoma觉得自己快死了的原因竟是这样，金博洋先是大松了一口气，紧接而来的是一阵尴尬，和莫名想笑的感觉：这孩子应该也有十五六岁了吧，怎么连这种事都不知道？他想开口笑他几句缓和气氛，但又怕伤了少年的心，或许Shoma家教特别严格、之前都没人教育他这方面的事呢？自己若是出言调笑，伤了他的少男心，罪过可就大了。作为被Shoma信任的“博洋哥哥”，他深觉自己有教育弟弟的责任。

       “好啦好啦，这是正常的事，说明Shoma要长大啦。”他克制着尴尬，硬是把黏在他身上的少年撕了下来，让他坐回床上，思考着该如何解释，“男孩子要长成男人的时候就是会这样的啦。Shoma以前没有遇到过吗，早晨起来发现这里是肿的？”

       “有过……可是都是很快就恢复正常了啊。”Shoma仍然哭丧着脸，显然不是很相信金博洋的说法，“从来没有像现在这样又涨又疼……感觉好难受。博洋哥哥，我真的不是生病了吗？”

       金博洋心想现在的男孩子进入青春期有这么晚吗，但看Shoma一副大难临头的表情，他也心疼起来：“真的不是生病。哎呀……自己摸摸就好了，没事的，相信我。”

       “摸……？怎么摸？这样吗？”Shoma握手成拳，笨拙地敲了敲那块肿胀，反而把已经很敏感的地方弄得更难受了。金博洋看着他倒吸凉气的样子，更为心疼了：“呃……不是这么个摸法。”

       “那、那要怎样……”Shoma刚停下来的眼泪又开始从眼眶里往外流。

       “……Shoma小时候没有看过新酱吗？就像小白‘抓痒痒’那样。”金博洋总算想到一个例子，手还滑稽地在自己裤裆的部位比划了两下。Shoma仿佛被他逗笑了，声音还带着一点哭腔，但嘴角已经翘起来了：“博洋哥哥在干什么，好奇怪。”

       “小鬼，好心给你做示范，还笑我。”金博洋揉了一把Shoma软乎乎的头发，少年终于又露出了笑颜，也令他松了一口气。

       “可是……真的不知道该怎么办。”笑过之后，Shoma委屈地低下了头，“博洋哥哥会的话，教我好不好。”

       金博洋差点没一口气接不上、被自己噎死。他想拒绝，但该用什么理由？“这种事不好让别人帮”？这样会不会让刚对他吐露了“小秘密”的少年觉得自己说了不该说的话？几个月的相处让金博洋认识到Shoma是那种在说话之前会习惯性地去考虑别人的心情的性格，即使他对自己有所隐瞒，但这种性格习惯是藏不住的。他担心自己在这时拒绝Shoma，会在少年的心里留下“我一定做了见不得人的事”的阴影。

       金博洋决定做个负责任的好哥哥，既然要教，就得把正确的生理卫生（？）知识传达到位。

       “没事的，我会帮你的，不要担心。”金博洋努力使自己的声音听上去沉稳一些，“会出现这种现象，说明作为男孩子的Shoma的器官已经发育成熟了，可以自己用手解决的。不过要注意，自己解决之前，得先好好把手洗干净，不然很容易生病的。所以我要先去洗手，再来给你做示范哦。”

       说完，金博洋飞速逃进了Shoma卧室里的卫生间，不大的房间被少年收拾得很干净。他来之前当然洗过澡，爱干净的他其实已经把自己洗涮得很彻底了，但还是要给弟弟做正确的示范，告诉他注意卫生的重要性。

       ‘我可真是个好哥哥，’他看着镜子里那个脸红得像熟龙虾的自己，心里想着，‘冷静下来！不就是给弟弟做个示范么，你又不是没见过别人的小鸡。’

       等镜子里的自己的脸红程度从熟龙虾变成了半熟的河虾，金博洋又做了个深呼吸，从卫生间回到Shoma的床边。少年依然缩成一团，见他终于出来了，才有些迟疑地说：“博洋哥哥……我是不是让你很为难？果然这是什么很严重的病吧……”

       “绝对不是！这就是个正常的生理现象！”为了显示诚意，金博洋豪气干云地扒掉了Shoma和自己同款的芝麻街睡裤，露出被顶得似乎快要撑掉的佩奇内裤（此时金博洋无比唾弃自己的恶趣味，给Shoma买了上面印满佩奇一家的猪头的内裤）。

       “首先要把内裤脱掉。Shoma自己来吧。”

       Shoma依言，乖乖地把内裤拉了下来，被束缚已久的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来，甚至还晃了两下。说实话，这份量让金博洋吃了一惊——两人的卧室里都有独立的卫生间，Shoma虽然话少但自理能力完全没有问题，金博洋也没兴趣参观别人的小弟弟，所以两人虽然在同一个屋檐下生活了几个月，金博洋也不知道Shoma的老二长啥样（他也完全不认为自己有知道的必要）。要不是场合不对，他真想对那哥们说一句“今日一见，果然是自古英雄出少年”——也太大了吧？和Shoma那张清纯可爱的脸完全不匹配——说起来，这货是不是比Shoma的脸都要长？

       “哥哥……哥哥？”

       “啊！”金博洋强迫自己从震惊中回过神来，说实话他现在心里有点不爽（刚发育成熟的小屁孩居然比他料足不少，虽然对方是需要照顾的弟弟，但男人的攀比心可不分对象），“接下来，用手像拿游戏手柄那样握住就可以了。”

       “……这样？”

       “不是……”金博洋暗暗吐嘈自己这到底是卷入了什么怪事，并努力说服自己，别人的小鸡和自己的小鸡也没什么区别，不过就是一块肉，往细了说都是碳氢氧氮。在Shoma希求的目光下，他用自己的手握住了那根滚烫的棍子，示范性地上下摩擦了几下，“就这样握住，然后这样动。”

       他这几下很是敷衍的动作却让少年发出了舒服的呻吟：“唔……好舒服，为什么博洋哥哥弄就比自己碰要舒服得多？”

       “因为刚才你自己摸的方法不对。现在自己试试吧。”金博洋想要把手收回，却被Shoma阻止了：“刚才真的、真的好舒服，哥哥再帮我一下吧……”

       好吧，送佛送到西，金博洋只得像平常自己解决的时候那样，握着Shoma那根（不得不承认比自己粗也比自己长的）东西，用手掌摩擦着。他自知自己的手活也就那样，再加上因为是别人的东西，心里总有些膈应，动作总还是有些僵硬的。但Shoma却是一副久旱得甘霖的样子，嘴里不住地轻轻呻吟着，还夸他“博洋哥哥好厉害”。

       Shoma的表现令金博洋有了一种隐秘的满足感，虽然这只是因为情欲世界对少年而言还是完全未知的，而金博洋只不过是占了“领路人”的利好地位而已，并不是因为他有多高超的技巧，但少年人那种全身心的依赖感还是让他颇为得意。

       那根已经憋了许久的东西的顶端很快渗出液体，摩擦间把柱身弄得滑溜溜的，倒更方便了金博洋的动作。他强迫自己把手上的肉柱想象成一根烧熟了的章鱼腿，而后面的阴囊就是两个章鱼小丸子。这么想着，他心里慢慢冷静下来，手上的动作也变得自然起来，甚至还有了煞有介事地告诉少年“可以也摸摸后面的蛋蛋和前面的头顶”的余裕。

       第一次体验手活的乐趣的少年没能在金博洋手下撑几分钟，不一会儿便射在他的手里。金博洋配合地减缓了手上的动作：“好啦，这样就没事啦。”看到金博洋的手上粘着一块一块的白浊，而这些脏东西就是自己弄上去的，Shoma先是呆愣了几秒，然后扑到他身上又哭了起来，断断续续地跟他道歉。

       “这不是Shoma的错呀。”金博洋只好这么安慰他。

       “可、可是把脏东西弄到博洋哥哥手上了……”

       “哎这个，咋说呢，是因为今天我给Shoma做示范嘛。以后Shoma自己弄的话就不会这样了。”金博洋从床头柜的纸巾盒里抽了干净的纸把沾上的精液擦掉，甚至有些恶趣味地在想这种小处男的精液是不是挺补的，“总之以后如果有感觉了，就自己这样摸一摸，弄出来就不会有事了。这是正常的，每个人都会这样，不是生病，但是要记得先把手和……呃，你的小鸡鸡洗干净，还有就是不能太频繁——”

       他忽然感觉到，自己的胯下——不知何时竟然已经立正敬礼了——被一只温热的小手按住了。

       “博洋哥哥的这里好像也肿起来了呢。”Shoma抬眼看着他，眼里一派天真，“既然这样，我来帮哥哥吧。”

       “不、不用了，”金博洋连忙把他的手拿开，慌慌张张地转头要走，“我自己处理……”

       “博洋哥哥是不是嫌弃我？”被拍开手的少年似乎又要落泪了。

       “不是！呃，Shoma啊，这种事呢一般来说都是自己做的……”

       “那哥哥刚才为什么帮我？”

       金博洋心说不是你小子求我的吗，但他还是耐心地解释着：“刚才是给Shoma做示范啊。当然有些时候，朋友之间偶尔也会互相帮忙……”

       “那博洋哥哥就当我是在帮忙好了。”Shoma趁他不注意，不由分说地扯掉了他的睡裤和内裤（这小子手速怎么这么快？），把手覆在了上面，按金博洋刚才给他的“教导”，上下揉弄起来。

       金博洋在被Shoma的手碰到的瞬间就几乎软了腰。相对于别的18岁青年，他对这事儿其实算不上热衷；来到这座山里、又捡到Shoma之后，他自己解决的频率似乎比之前更低了，每次也都是草草了事。他的小兄弟也是忍了挺久，估计是受到了刚才的暧昧气氛的感召，便违背主人意愿擅自硬了起来；又被可爱的弟弟这么一碰，就更为兴奋了。

       他心里叫苦不迭，觉得自己沉稳酷炫的“大哥”形象正随着Shoma青涩的动作迅速崩塌。Shoma倒也真是没什么技巧，但金博洋这个年纪的男孩子，就是真拿条煮熟的章鱼腿来戳腿间那根棍子也能起反应，何况是被人类温热的手掌细致地抚摩。Shoma在做这件事的时候，脸上的表情认真而虔诚，好像是在做一件神圣的事，看得金博洋心里罪恶感丛生，又莫名有些痒痒。

       没过几分钟，他也在Shoma的手上回敬了几发子弹。少年从善如流地用纸巾擦了，然后抬起头看着他，似乎在等待他的表扬。爽过之后，巨大的尴尬感席卷了金博洋，但在弟弟希冀的目光之下，他只好磕巴地夸了他两句，然后欲盖弥彰地告诫道：

       “以后这种事还是要自己做，知道吗？还有……还有些更进一步的事，就只能和自己喜欢的人做，不可以胡来。明白了吗？”

       “更进一步的事……是什么事？”

       金博洋根本不知该如何解释。他只想穿越回几秒前，给出言不慎的自己几个耳光。余光瞥见床头柜上的牛奶杯，金博洋赶紧抓起杯子：

       “牛奶凉了。我去热牛奶，Shoma先收拾一下吧。”

       说完，他落荒而逃。

       自然也没能注意到身后的Shoma嘴角的一丝微笑。

 

       从那个气氛古怪的夜晚起，金博洋和Shoma简单而愉快的山间生活发生了一些细微的变化——一些令金博洋颇感羞耻、却又无法拒绝的小变化。

       自从那天给Shoma做了如何“抓痒痒”的示范，这孩子似乎就缠上了他。有时是在金博洋给他端来睡前牛奶时紧紧抱着他的腰不让他走（不知道是因为这孩子力气奇大，还是因为金博洋狠不下心推开，这种时候他总是无法拒绝），有时则是Shoma抱着枕头和被子，来金博洋的房间敲门。有些矮小的少年穿着码数对他而言稍有些大的棉质睡衣，抱着软乎乎的大枕头和被子，看向他的眼神满是无辜的渴求——这让金博洋怎么对他说“不”。

       于是在少年的恳求下，他会帮他解决“肿胀的小问题”，然后得到少年同样的服务。两人在金博洋的房间里“互相帮助”时，Shoma会在两人都释放过后要求和他一起睡。少年都把枕头和被子抱来了，金博洋也不好把他丢出去，只好在他的双人床上给Shoma腾一个空位。第二天早晨起床前帮对方精神奕奕的小兄弟解决“晨间问题”，自不必说。

       金博洋虽然自诩是个大哥，该给弟弟做正派的榜样，但毕竟也是个刚成年的小青年；一旦试过了之前未曾品尝的美好滋味，便会不自觉地沉溺于此。身体的反应最为诚实，几次三番地“互助”下来，金博洋甚至有些分不清是Shoma更需要他的“指导”，还是他更需要少年越来越灵巧的手指，和在高潮来临时在他耳边呼出的温热的人类气息了。

       两个青春年少的男孩子厮混在一起，又在同一张床上一起探索情欲的世界，渐渐越界是避免不了的。在几次“不小心蹭到”后，金博洋默许了Shoma把自己的东西插进他腿间磨蹭的行为；Shoma自然也回赠给哥哥同样的“福利”，允许金博洋在他股间以同样的方式发泄自己。渐渐地，金博洋发现，比起在少年的腿间释放出来，他似乎更青睐Shoma从背后拥着他的姿势，让那根灼热的硬物在他的腿间磨蹭，而少年技术越来越好的手指绕过他的腰、握住他的小兄弟，让两人同时达到极乐的巅峰。当然这样羞耻的、有损他“大哥”面子的小心思，金博洋当然是不会对Shoma坦言的。

       Shoma甚至开始尝试着在属于他们的“夜间小课堂”上做些更过分的事——某次金博洋正享受弟弟的手活时，左乳冷不防被一条湿热的舌头舔了一下。在金博洋来得及阻止他之前，Shoma张嘴含住了他的乳尖，像吃一颗硬糖那样用舌头舔拭、吮吸，甚至用牙齿轻轻啃咬。这太超过了，如果之前的行为可以被归结为单纯地解决阴茎的欲望，这又算什么？这孩子又不缺奶喝！金博洋试图板起脸来教训Shoma“不可以这样”，却被少年“为什么不可以？是让博洋哥哥不舒服了吗？”的质问和泫然欲泣的狗狗眼攻势击溃。

       金博洋觉得自己的下限正在被一点点刷新——他担心再这样下去，总有一天，两人会跨过最后那条底线，而他可能会连最后一点抵抗心理都失去。然而即使知道自己似乎正在被“温水煮青蛙”，他却还是沉溺于那个全身心依赖着他的少年编织的温暖陷阱，安心地在慢慢被烧热的锅中悠游。当Shoma勃发的情欲终于抵在他不知何时已经被涂上滑腻腻的膏体（Shoma的脸容易过敏，金博洋给他买了无香型的敏感肌专用乳液和面霜，没想到此时派上了用场）的穴口、进攻意味十足地左右滑动时，他所能给出的反对理由也只有：

       “不可以……之前告诉过Shoma，这种事只能和喜欢的人做——”

       “博洋。”与滚烫的性器相反的是少年的声音，显得冷静而可靠，“我喜欢博洋，所以才想和你做这样的事。”

       “臭小子，都不叫哥哥了！”金博洋还试图挣扎，哪怕在他的默许下，自家防线已经完全失守，只差临门一脚而已。

       “这不是对哥哥的爱。”毛茸茸的脑袋贴着金博洋的背肌，那点痒意直达心里，“这是对博洋的爱。博洋……可以吗？”

       如果是Shoma的话……有什么不可以的呢？

       金博洋不得不承认，在和Shoma开始“互相帮助”之后，他不是没有过带点颜色的幻想。在那些模糊的幻梦里，他似乎也不是很介意上下的问题。他有些惊讶于自己在实际操作时，基本毫无抵抗，就真的被Shoma这小子上了——好吧，即使是被上的那个，我也是他哥，金博洋这么想着。

       第一回的体验说不上很好，他又不是片儿里那种一被捅屁股就可以马上进入状态的专业人士，而趴在他身后的那个家伙虽然看似很有气势，但动作也显然十分生涩。幸好他柔韧性不错（想到这里，金博洋有点得意），而对方的东西也够大，虽然只是随便瞎捅，偶尔也能戳到让他舒服的地方。只是刚有了些感觉，刚才还在横冲直撞的那根东西就……

       他的第一个反应是“这就完了吗”，接着才意识到“卧槽，这小子居然射我里面了”。正想着要扶着18岁的老腰、转身把Shoma揍一顿，怀里就钻进一个又抽泣起来的小脑袋。

       “哎你这孩子，老哭可不行啊……”金博洋嘴上这么说，但还是把到嘴边的抱怨给咽了下去。

       “我是不是做得很差……”

       “呃，那个，还、还行吧，哈哈哈，”金博洋打着哈哈，“第一次嘛，这个，谁都有的，是吧，我也是嘛。后面我觉得还可以的——欸别哭啦，我没怪你，也没嫌弃你，真的！”

       于是在少年重新硬起来、请求地看向他的时候，金博洋也没有拒绝。

       第二次就被刚摘掉处男帽子的Shoma日到哭、还直接被插射的事，自然也不足为外人道。

       事后，Shoma苦着一张小脸给他清理时，金博洋一本正经地教育他“下次不许再这样”，Shoma似乎是怕他生气，没有当场反驳。但金博洋还是悄悄在网上订了专用的润滑剂和安全套，而这些东西也理所当然地被勤俭持家的两人消耗掉了。

 

       哈尔滨的王世子金杨发现他的傻弟弟金博洋最近一个月都没有直播；有时跟他视频，还感觉房间里有别的响动。问他是不是有朋友在，金博洋的回答也都是遮遮掩掩的。

       “这傻孩子不会真被什么坏朋友骗了吧？”他担心地问王世子妃彭程。

       “天天都成年了，你还总把他当小孩儿。这个年纪的孩子最讨厌被人说没有判断力，小心他和你闹别扭。”彭程老成地教育他——其实她和金博洋差不多大。

       金杨觉得彭程说得很有道理，便克制着自己不去唠叨金博洋；但他心里实在非常担心，本以为这傻弟弟过不了多久就要回家，却在外面盘桓了大半年，这实在不符合金博洋的性格，怎能令他安心？金杨便迅速料理完了手上的事务，腾出手来去料理金博洋。

       按照金博洋发来的GPS定位，金杨找到了那座鸡贼的山的山脚。按理说要跳3A才能自由进出山，金杨不知道这点，但也许是兄弟连心，也许是他担心弟弟的诚心感动了这鸡贼的山，金杨一路乱走，还真给他误打误撞找到了山顶。

       见到金博洋的时候，他正和Shoma在小冰场一起练习旋转。比起看到弟弟被一个“坏朋友”（分明是男妖精，金杨心想）逗得咯咯笑更令金杨震惊的是，这个“坏朋友”，竟是隔壁国家的尾张藩的藩主继承人、“因病在家休养”、大半年没露面的宇野昌磨！

       冰场上的两人玩得正欢，笑得像两个小学生，完全没有注意到金杨。金杨忍着一口老血躲到两人视线之外，一个电话打给了隔壁的岡山藩的继承人田中刑事。田中刑事和宇野昌磨的领地虽然不在一起，但从小就玩在一块儿，所以也被人私下开玩笑称作“昌磨的老父亲”。

       接到电话的田中刑事欲哭无泪，很快便把宇野昌磨的底卖了个干净：大半年前，宇野昌磨的父母担心他总是窝在家里要长蘑菇，便请几个相熟的贵族少年带他一起去郊游，同行的除了田中刑事，还有堺奉行的友野一希、岸和田藩的山本草太，和伊予松山藩的岛田高志郎。

       他们五人一起去爬了名古屋近郊的一座山，一时不慎，五人都掉进了一个大坑里。那坑的深度大概正好是一米六，田中、山本、岛田比较轻松地爬出来了，友野也勉强爬了出来，就在他们打算一起把宇野昌磨拉出来的时候，四人脚下的土地忽然塌了，他们掉进了一个深坑里，醒来时人已经在之前进山的地方了，宇野昌磨却不见踪影。

       弄丢了尾张藩的继承人，四人吓得半死，准备向上汇报、出动大批人员来搜寻时，田中刑事却收到了宇野昌磨发来的信息，说是看上了未来夫人，一定要把他带回家。宇野昌磨人没事，让大家如释重负，但“未来夫人”是怎么回事？只好先对外宣称他“因病休养，闭门谢客”。直至今日，田中刑事才知道，宇野昌磨看中的“未来夫人”竟然是哈尔滨的小王子。

       我家天宝宝果然被坏妖精拐走了！金杨火冒三丈，恨不能当即打断那个握着他的傻弟弟的腰的家伙的狗腿。但听刚才田中刑事的话的意思，这个姓宇野的小坏蛋估计是隐瞒身份在跟他家天宝宝交往，而他最单纯最可爱的天宝宝一直被这坏蛋蒙在鼓里！金杨告诉自己要冷静下来，现身和金博洋打了招呼。

       兄弟相见自然悲喜交加，金博洋有大半年没见到他江哥本人，一下子都忘了自己向家里隐瞒了Shoma的存在这个巨大问题，兴奋地往他江哥身上一挂。站得高、看得远的金杨自然没有错过宇野昌磨转瞬而逝的尴尬表情，在金博洋终于想起来该跟他江哥介绍一下自己的小男友的时候，金杨抢先一步，主动和宇野昌磨打了招呼：

       “尾张藩的宇野昌磨公子，好久不见。”

 

       “宇野……？尾张？”金博洋吃了一惊，后退了两步，仿佛从未认识眼前这个形貌可爱的少年。他再迷糊，也记得隔壁国家的尾张藩的藩主就姓宇野。这样想来，他之前肯定在什么场合听说过“宇野昌磨”的名字，所以第一次看到Shoma这个名字的时候会感觉有些熟悉吧。

       “咦，天天你不知道吗？”金杨故作惊讶。

       “博洋，我——”

       “所以你一开始就知道我是谁，是吗？”金博洋似乎一下子明白了全部剧情，“为什么一直不告诉我？”

       金杨心想当然是为了装可怜引起你的同情，他非常清楚自己这个傻弟弟最吃这一套——事实上他第一眼看到宇野昌磨的时候，就觉得这孩子一定特别符合金博洋的品味。但是彭程的话言犹在耳，这时候掺和进去，可能会让金博洋觉得自己干涉他的人生，金杨遂（得意洋洋地）选择保持沉默。

       宇野昌磨迟疑了一下，然后点了点头。

       金博洋一语不发，转头跑了。宇野昌磨没有马上追上去，而是先对金杨鞠了个躬：

       “哈尔滨的王世子，金杨哥哥。”

       “别别，‘哥哥’什么的，受不起。”

       宇野昌磨笑了笑：“以后肯定会是的。那么，失礼了。”

       他又鞠了一躬，然后朝金博洋离开的方向追了上去。

       宇野昌磨在金博洋的房间里找到了他。他正在收拾行李，并放进——或者说砸进他的驴牌行李箱里。

       “宇野公子。”金博洋态度冷淡地对他点了点头——即使在气头上，他的礼节还是无可挑剔的，“麻烦您别来打扰我收拾东西。”

       金博洋也惊讶于自己竟然能在这个僻静的地方待上大半年——远离他的亲朋好友，也远离他的时尚高街。他知道这多半是因为眼前这个令他又爱又恨的家伙，不论是出于何种原因，他和Shoma——和宇野昌磨一起度过的日子确实是令他愉快的。但这些愉快的日子现在似乎成为了一个谎言。

       他清楚宇野昌磨不是为了他的身份才想和他在一起的。哈尔滨和尾张的国力相差无几，而且他也不是王位的继承人；再者说，即使是为了他的身份、骗得他和宇野昌磨订了婚，当事实被戳穿之后金博洋也可以直接悔婚，现在又不是离婚要上绞刑架的年代，他金博洋也不是被占了便宜就不得不顺势嫁人的、被封建礼教压迫的黄花大闺女。

       他也相信宇野昌磨对他的真心——他又不是真的瞎。

       但他还是因为宇野昌磨竟然瞒了他那么久而愤怒——他需要一个解释。

       “站在这里干什么？没事的话麻烦您出去，我——喂！”

       他被宇野昌磨一把抱住了腰，就像他们第一次擦枪走火的那个晚上那样。他感到自己的T恤又被眼泪打湿了。

       “我没有骗博洋。我跟博洋说的一切都是真的，”宇野昌磨有些抽噎，“但我确实隐瞒了很多事。我知道博洋不追问我，是希望保护我。但我因为自己的私欲，对博洋隐瞒了身份，这是我的错误，博洋想怎么惩罚我都可以——”

       “惩罚什么的我可不敢。”被糊了一身眼泪的时候金博洋其实已经心软了，他暗骂着不争气的自己，誓要在口头讨些痛快，“就是不知道您有什么‘私欲’，瞒我瞒了这么久——戏弄我很好玩吗？看我像傻子一样把你当成单纯可爱的弟弟来照顾，很好玩吗？”

       “因为我喜欢博洋。想单纯地让博洋喜欢上Shoma这个人，不想让博洋对我的想法因为我的身份而受到影响，不论是正面的还是负面的。”

       “喜欢？难道是因为我把你从坑里挖出来，你睁眼后第一个看见的是我？宇野公子难道是雏鸟吗？”

       “博洋大概不记得了……”宇野跪在地毯上，把小脑袋靠向金博洋平坦的小腹，“我们在宴会上见过面。或者说，是我单方面地看见了博洋的身影。”

       “什、什么宴会？”金博洋觉得自己已经有些色厉内荏了——他有些心虚，完全不记得自己在哪个宴会上和宇野昌磨有过交集。事实上，他被家里带去参加宴会，不是开小差、等开饭，就是偷偷溜号，很少专注于“本职”交际工作。家里宠他，如果不是特别重要的场合，也不太管束他，导致他更是经常溜得明目张胆。

       “去年九月博洋曾经来爱知参加晚宴，还记得吗？”

       去年九月的话……金博洋依稀记得自己去年是到隔壁国家参加过一次宴会，不过开席没多久他就溜到会场外的花园里蹦跶去了。

       “那时候博洋的3A、4T和4S就已经给我留下很深的印象啦。”看来宇野昌磨也是个半路溜号的惯犯，“不过那时还不知道博洋是谁，也不好意思上去询问……直到被你捡到、还告诉我名字，才知道原来让我念念不忘的你就是哈尔滨的小王子金博洋。那时我就心想，一定要和博洋在一起——”

       “啊啊啊不要狡辩！”金博洋被他说得有些脸红，被这小子瞎解释了几句，他的内心防线就已经崩溃了，这样不行！但是在自己肚子上蹭来蹭去的小脑袋和时不时抬起的大眼睛又太过可爱，让他心里软成一片。

       “博洋，我可以亲你吗？”宇野昌磨站了起来（虽然还是比他矮一个头）。

       “你这人怎么这样——”金博洋根本没法狠下心说出拒绝的话，被忽然踮起脚尖的宇野昌磨在额头上吻了一下。

        ~~（门口的江哥：有种傻宝宝会被拐走的预感~~

 

       接下来的故事顺理成章，两人收拾一番、各回各家。几天后，宇野昌磨带着他的两个表妹、尼崎藩的梨花姬和舞依姬来哈尔滨拜访，并大有赖着不走的架势。两个姑娘在场，金杨也不好意思赶人，只得眼睁睁看着那个瞪着大眼睛装无辜的可恶家伙牵着弟弟的手让他“尽地主之谊”去了。

       没过多久，亲王隋文静和王世子妃彭程就都被两个姑娘收买了。

       “如果博洋君能来中京的话，我们可开心了！”梨花姬这么对隋文静说，“总算有人能和我们一起逛街啦。”

       “就是就是，不像昌磨君，只会说‘我来付账’。”舞依姬说。

       “我们又不是缺人付账！”

       “每次去中京，昌磨君都说‘根本不知道哪里有商场可以逛’。”

       隋文静大概也能猜到这一行人的目的——自家傻天的态度简直比她们还要明显。看上去是宇野昌磨缠着金博洋陪他玩，但自家傻天显然也很乐意和他出双入对，如果不是金杨拦着，他大概能直接搬着铺盖去宇野昌磨的房间……通宵打游戏。

       金博洋不是纠结的人，虽然确实不满于宇野昌磨对他隐瞒身份，但还是败在了对方诚挚的道歉和狗狗眼攻势之下。这天晚上，金博洋忽然想起了刚捡到“野人”Shoma、给他做鱼片粥的那一天，等他反应过来，手上已经多了一杯热牛奶。

       谁叫那小子还是没长高……我可是负责任的哥哥，金博洋想着。即使已经知道了宇野昌磨其实只比他小两个月，他还是一直以对方的兄长自居。

       被“还是没长高”的弟弟按在床上、说什么“其实之前每天晚上更想喝的都是博洋的牛奶”这种乱七八糟的话的时候，金博洋暗骂自己是瞎了眼，竟然以为眼前这家伙单纯又可怜——分明是只披着羊皮的狼！更糟糕的是，他还觉得自己真被这小子撩到了——天总的一世英名怎么就栽在这个矮子身上了？

       好吧，他心想，可是我就是喜欢这家伙。

       连这些乱七八糟的胡话也喜欢。

       半个月后，隔壁国家派人来哈尔滨请求为宇野昌磨和金博洋缔结婚约。为表诚意，对方还派出了德高望重的高槻藩藩主织田信成作为总使者。

       “我反对。我绝对不同意！”王世子金杨气得在大殿里来回乱走，“我绝对不允许我家天宝宝嫁给那个一脸心机的坏家伙！”

       “你哪儿看出的一脸心机？昌磨这孩子真是挺好看的。”最能话事的亲王隋文静翻着手机里的自拍合照，“你说是吧？”

       一旁的王夫韩聪对金杨做了个“爱莫能助”的表情：“是是是，你说的都对。”

       “别搞得像是我在逼你说谎。”隋文静瞪了他一眼，“金杨你别晃了，脚下是装了轴么？看得我眼晕。”

       “他昨晚已经晃了大半夜啦！”王世子妃彭程说，“还差点撞坏我的CD。”

       “金天天这个惹祸精，把他嫁出去祸害别人家不是挺好的么。”隋文静说。

       “天宝宝明明那么乖！”金杨很是不服。

       “这我得说句公道话。”韩聪举手，“是你的老父亲滤镜太厚了，得有个158cm吧？”

       “就是。那孩子也就在你面前装乖，平时总四处说人家姑娘胖了黑了。”彭程代替被自称“哈尔滨之花”和“哈尔滨之草”的金博洋祸害的小姐妹们发言。

       “那是因为她们没有用韩国的灯！”

       “好啦。”隋文静摆了摆手，“不开玩笑，你看了这份协议么，对方的诚意还是很足的。而且现在天天和昌磨的感情这么好，硬拆了只会让他跟你着急的。”

       “做人呢，最重要就是开心。”韩聪学着TVB的腔调劝道，东北腔粤语听上去十分古怪。

       “你肚子饿不饿，我叫碗面给你吃？”彭程说。

       “你们是不知道那小子有多心机！”金杨还是没有放弃，“……说实话，我是不怀疑他对天天的心意，但你们看看他做的事儿！在天天面前装可怜装失忆，还趁机——哼。”

       隋文静摇头：“你的滤镜真的太厚了。虽然昌磨不是什么单纯瘦马，但咱家天总也不是真的单蠢肥羊。也就你真把他当乖宝宝。”

       “儿孙自有儿孙福，这些事情我们老爷爷还是少管吧。”韩聪说。

       与此同时，金博洋正和作为使者一起跟来了的田中刑事聊天。田中刑事可比在宴会上爱溜号的宇野昌磨乖得多，因此金博洋和他在官方场合也见过几次，算得上熟悉。

       “你一开始竟然以为他不吃菜是因为在野外待久了、习惯吃肉？”田中刑事卖朋友卖得很彻底，“得了吧，他只是偏食、不爱吃蔬菜而已。”

       金博洋想起了宇野昌磨总能把他做的、算不上多好吃的炒菜都乖乖吃光，心中莫名升起一种甜蜜的感觉。

       不过眼下他忽然想起一个有点严重的问题。他磕磕巴巴、遮遮掩掩地描述了一番，也难为田中刑事竟然听懂了。

       “博洋君居然会相信他，真是太善良了！” 田中刑事一脸失望地摇着头，“他都十八岁了——哦，那时候博洋君以为他只有十五六岁？其实这小子跟着我和他弟弟看了不少漫画，啥不知道啊。……还有3A？他去年就会了。”

 

       金杨最终勉强同意了婚约，但要求宇野昌磨回答他的三个问题，答不出来就处死。

       宇野昌磨很平静地答应了。

       “第一个问题，我家天宝宝最喜欢什么牌子？”

       一旁站着的、金博洋的发小王少爷啧了一声：“江哥这不按套路出牌啊。”

       “驴牌。如果是和supreme或者Takashipom的合作款就更好了。”宇野昌磨答得飞快。

       “第二个问题，天天的宠物叫什么名字？”

       “这是放水啊。”王少爷继续评价道。

       “钢蹦和大钞。”宇野昌磨依然轻松作答。

       “第三个问题，什么东西冷如冰，烧起来热如火？”

       王少爷有些兴奋：“哟，这是开始走剧情了。”

       宇野昌磨一脸成竹在胸：“是博洋成为网红的心！”

       三个问题都回答正确，众人纷纷鼓掌，但金杨的内心似乎还是在摇摆，不愿意接受傻弟弟即将成婚的现实。

       “呐，金sir我跟你讲，做人要讲原则的嘛。”韩聪还学上瘾了，“别搞那么多事啊！”

       “这时候金老师应该拿出支票本对昌磨说‘你要多少钱才肯离开我弟弟’。”彭程悄悄对梨花姬说。

       “既然这样，如果江哥您能在明天天亮之前说出我弟弟的名字，我就接受被处死的命运。”宇野昌磨也很配合地走起剧情。

       看戏的众人一脸无趣地散了，跟着使者团来的年轻贵族、堺奉行的友野一希和须本光希被金杨抓到了殿内的屏风后头。

       “如果你们不把那小子的弟弟的名字告诉我，”金杨威胁说，“我就把你们所有的拉面店积点卡都烧掉。”

       “王世子殿下……您是不是气糊涂了？”友野一希小心翼翼地说，“这种事情……”

       “上网一查不就马上知道了吗？”说完，须本光希就拉着友野一希一起溜了。

       次日一早，众人又一次齐聚在殿内。在金杨准备说出答案之前，宇野昌磨抢先一步，在金博洋雪白的脖颈上咬出了一小块红痕。

       “哇你怎么咬在和昨晚一样的地方，很痛欸。”金博洋小声嘀咕。

       “不然我怕效果不够明显。”宇野昌磨煞有介事地回答。

       “好了剧情走完了，我宣布我们接受求婚，就这样。”趁韩聪和王少爷一左一右地拉住快要发疯的金杨，隋文静赶紧一锤定音，“大家散了吧散了吧。”

       “金sir冷静，这里是法制社会，你别乱来啊！”

       总之，今天也是和谐愉快的一天，而sb作者终于把这个不知所云的故事扯完了，可喜可贺。

 

————

**注：**

**[1]** 在这个奇怪、毫无道理的设定里，自由出入鸡贼山的key是3A，不能跳3A的人只能在鸡贼山心情好（？）的时候才能进出。山有传送功能（就当是遁地术？），因此从名古屋进山的豆也能被从哈尔滨进山的天捡到。（总之不需要逻辑，我说啥就是啥

 **关于3A和哭哭啼啼豆：** 豆13年曾经说过“因为3A练不好，一周之内哭过两三回”，“很想跳成3A。这回比赛和我同年的选手里已经有能跳四周的了（指的是天），我也更想跳3A了”。这里设定两人都是18岁，此时豆已经3A成功了，但他在天面前装可怜，故意装不会。

Cantilever的中文大概是“下腰蟹步”，就是豆那个经典动作。 ~~每次看到都觉得这腰力ojbk，可以放心地把宝宝嫁过去了~~

 **[2]** **小白的“抓痒痒”：** 《蜡笔小新》里，小新家的狗小白的“绝技”之一“チンチンカイカイ”（chin chin kai kai），台译为“抓痒痒”，即用手（爪？）抓小鸡鸡。

 **[3] “藩”：** 江户幕府的统治形式，把土地分为大大小小的“藩”，由藩主“大名”进行统治，并对幕府将军宣誓效忠。文中提到的人物所属“藩”参考的是他们的出身地在明治“废藩置县”前所属的“藩”：

豆（爱知县名古屋市）：尾张藩

田中刑事（冈山县仓敷市）：岡山藩

织田信成（大阪府高槻市）：高槻藩

友野一希（大阪府堺市）&须本光希（大阪府泉大津市）：堺奉行（幕府直属）

山本草太（大阪府岸和田市）：岸和田藩

岛田高志郎（爱媛县松山市）：伊予松山藩

纪平梨花（兵库县西宫市）&三原舞依（兵库县神户市）：尼崎藩

（现代神户市的地域在江户时代属于好几个藩（毕竟很多藩真的很小），这里参考的是三原所属的大学——甲南大学的所在地在江户时代所属的藩）

 **[4] 一米六的坑：** 设定人能爬出深度小于等于自己身高的坑，所以刑事（172cm）、高志郎（173cm）、草太（172cm）、一希（160cm）爬出来了，豆……。（真的不是豆黑

 **[5]** 桶说豆“真的挺好看”、橙姐的CD是wb梗，江哥的“韩国的灯”是天去年生日直播梗。

自恋的jby先生去年生日直播时一直说香香“又黑了”；他也经常在ins上给他的（女）老铁们留言说“又胖了”“黑了”。

好好好，就您最瘦最白，我知道了，下一位。

 **[6]** 最后江哥“提三个问题”、“如果能说出名字就愿意被处死”的奇怪剧情是参考的歌剧《图兰朵》。图兰朵的三观也太奇葩了吧？？

豆之前FS用的曲目“今夜无人入睡”里有一句歌词是“我的吻将打破你的沉默，使你成为我的人”，所以最后他亲了天之后，婚约就被认可了。

~~（这到底是什么奇葩剧情和奇葩三观，要是豆对天唱这个，绝对被踹下床~~

**[7] 拉面店积点卡：** 同为大阪人的友野一希和须本光希都沉迷拉面，特别是著名的连锁拉面店“一蘭”，经常可以看到他们发一蘭的拉面图。

 **[8]** “做人呢，最重要就是开心”“你肚子饿不饿，我下碗面给你吃？”“做人要讲原则的嘛。”“别搞那么多事啊！”“你要多少钱才肯离开我女儿”“香港是法制社会，你别乱来啊！”都是香港TVB剧里的经典常用台词。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的设定是在后期，天其实能猜到豆在隐瞒身份（但没有刻意去查豆到底是谁），也知道豆并不真的像看上去的那样无辜单纯。不过在两人相处愉快、他已经喜欢上豆、也相信豆真的喜欢他的前提下，愿意忽略这些。爱情~就是~这么~奇妙~（够了  
> 以及，虽然《图兰朵》剧情无法理解，但我永远爱豆的绿色图兰朵！超清纯超可爱！（路线好像错了）蓝金也很攻很好看！  
> 可是即使这几天的PIW豆清纯可爱到炸裂，我也舍不得把拿着手机在床上滚来滚去的超可爱宝宝交给他……就待在老父亲身边的多好啊，一个在美国一个在加拿大都能买到同款裤子，真是感天动地父子情（


End file.
